Imagination's Stronghold
by WritingRosesOnTheWall-dontfall
Summary: The story of a young witch, whose muggle imagination begins to drive her crazy. Literally. M for later chapters
1. A George Always Knows Best

**Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. All these fictional works are the sole property of the amazing JK Rowling. However the OC's are mine and the story line is mine.**

* * *

_I am not crazy. I am not crazy…but what if I am? _Imagine having to ask yourself this question for your entire life. I have never been crazy. But when you see things you aren't supposed to, does this make you crazy? And who could you tell? Would you tell anyone? It has always been dangerous, being different. But what if it was all in your head?

**(Transfiguring the page break to weird words)**

The reflection stared at me in the glass of the moving train. My black and red hair was secured in place, leaving my annoying porcelain skin looking less white. Living in England did have its downfalls. I seemed to refuse to stay tanned. My storm grey-blue eyes added to this…Englishness. White skin, red lips, stormy coloured eyes. The black hair however, I furthered by the addition of red streaks, thanks to muggle hairdressers. Although it, and I, probably looked ridiculous to all the other students, I thorouhgly enjoyed having balck and red hair, with my lips almost the same shade as my hair. I sighed morosely, thinking about school and the muggle world, and opened up one of my newer books. _Fifty Shades of Grey, you're everything I'd hope you'd be. _I soon lost track of time and space, and I was transported into the world of the book. Nothing else mattered. Until a _rather_ annoying voice alerted me to the present.

"Cadence…Cadence Neysa! Earth to Cadence!"

"Shut up or I find a new use for my book." George Weasley was staring at me over my book; his orange hair looked brighter than usual with his brown freckles protruding through his skin. His brown eyes sparkled at me and I sighed. I knew he wouldn't leave me alone until we got to school or his brother came and whisked him away, so I put my book down.

"Hey George. How were your summer holidays? Wait don't tell me. You met some amazing muggle and she fell head over heels in love with you. Or, you blew up your house. Oh no my favourite, you finally perfected your latest prank, and you and Fred have been testing them while you wait for school to use them."

"It's good to see you too Cadence."

"Cady. Please. You know I hate it when you call me Cadence. You sound like Fred trying to be an ass when you do."

"And Merlin forbid if I did that. Now ... I see you have a new book. I'm guessing you've spent the whole summer holidays cooped up in that room of yours, reading as many books as possible."

"No…"

"No?"

"… I went to the beach once."  
He laughed and I blushed, embarrassed at how predictable I was to him. All of my friends, the few that I had, knew me like the back of their hands. I spent as much time as possible reading as much muggle literature as I could. And they knew, that's where I would be. Reading. I have been to many foster homes over my childhood, so I knew getting acquainted was useless. It was better to escape reality in the books I lived for. This was my third year at school now, and I had finally gotten two best friends. Fred and George Weasley, the two most troublesome twins you could ever hope no to meet, were my best friends. But I preferred George just that little bit more. George was quieter, if you could use the word quiet to describe either of the twins, and was a much gentler person. He understood people a little better, and was able to sympathise and empathise better than his double. And I guess that's why I ended up falling in love with him too. Oh don't get me wrong, it has to do with a whole lot of his joking side, and charming personality, but the way he always talked me out of my stress and anxiety attacks, showed me just how sweet he really could be. I realised I had been thinking for a while now, and staring at him the whole time, because he was giving me the look. My look; the look that said, "Cadence, come back to the present". I blushed and tried to focus on what he was saying.

"Sorry George, what were you saying?"

"Apart from my best friend being the most spaced out person I know? I bought you a few new books over the holidays; nothing else exciting. Took me weeks, searching through the old bookshops, till I finally found the copies you could enjoy."  
He handed me over the thoroughly battered and loved copies of the Narnia Chronicles, and tears sprung to my eye. These books were so similar to the ones my uncle had read for me when I was very little.

"George…" He shook his head and smiled at me, getting comfortable for the long train ride ahead.

"A George _always_ knows best. Especially me. This George always knows best for you Cady."

* * *

**Hey there fanfiction fans. This is my first fanfic, so please don't be _too_ hard when reading it. But I'd love some reviews and critiques, so I know what ya'll want.**

**Thanks a bunch  
**

**Cady: *to george* SHE'S GOING TO MAKE ME CRAZY!  
**

**Me: you already are crazy...  
**

**George: You're the one talking to us  
**

**Me: O.O  
**

**And yes.. that conversation did happen IN MY MIND!  
**

**Thanks readers **  
**WritingRoses xx**


	2. A Summer Storm Brings Trouble To All

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the books, or the characters, only Ian (who's name and description was helped from my lovely friend XD) and Cady.**

**Enjoyyyyy!**

* * *

"Welcome. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. And here they are. Nitwit! Blubbler! Oddment! Tweak!"

The sparkling eyes hidden behind half-moon spectacles quickly surveyed the crowd, stopping once on Harry Potter, who was apparently a big thing, before Professor Dumbledore gracefully sat, his long silvery-white hair shimmering in the candlelight of the great hall. Tonight the sky was starry and clear on the ceiling, the candles suspended from the ceiling barely flickered with the lack of breeze outside. Over at the Gryffindor table, George was keeping himself busy, stuffing his face with any food he could reach and I smiled slightly to myself. To his left, Fred was doing the exact same thing. I saw some of the first years staring at them incredulously and I couldn't supress a snort of laughter. The poor first years wouldn't know what hit them. Ron, their younger brother, was following in their footsteps, stuffing as much food as possible in his mouth. I shook my head and snuck one last quick peak at George, still obliviously eating his food, and dug into my own food. I relished being back at Hogwarts. The teachers "adored" me, according to the twins, but it was just because I always put my best in. A hand tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to face Ian Summers, effectively pulling me from my riviere.

"Good summer, Summers?"  
He laughed his rumbling growl low in his chest and sat in next to me.

"Is that the best you can come up with Neysa? That joke is very old."

"I believe it is the contrary my good sir. It's only the second time I've been able to ask. Therefore the joke is new."  
I spoke with such a sure, serious manner, he burst into laughter instantly. Ian's face was transformed when he smiled. His light brown-blonde hair, which curled at the end to frame his face, hid the almost golden tones of his skin, and his golden brown eyes shimmered with the lights of fireflies on dark summer nights. It was odd just how much his name suited him. He was always a quiet, introverted person too, though would never turn away someone that wanted to talk, and he shared my love for reading, though he only cared for books from "our" world, none of my "muggle crap". Top him off with his deep, prematurely broken voice, echoing like a frog on a dusky summer night, and the build of a chaser, albeit a reserve chaser, and Ian Summer was not only the embodiment of summer, he was the embodiment of many girls' fantasies at school.

"Hello, earth to Cadence? The term hasn't even started and you're already daydreaming about me. I'm flattered."

"Oh give it a rest already Ian. You know I can't resist your charms. But-"  
He interrupted me and sighed over dramatically.

"I know. Your heart belongs to another. However will I live with myself?"  
I shook my head and laughed at him incredulously, before struggling to finish my pumpkin juice and treacle tart. I looked up once more to see George talking animatedly to the new students, and a smile tugged the corners of my red lips. Ian was talking about his summer, something about getting a muggle summer job, but I suddenly felt too dizzy. I slumped almost into my plate and Ian's arm around my waist held me up.

"Hey, Cad, come on stay awake. Come on. The Headmaster has a few things to say, and then we can go. Promise."

"No… we have to sing the school song."  
He shook me once more but I just lay against him and dozed, fighting myself to stay awake, knowing the teachers would find it highly disrespectful. Ian's arm around me was the only thing tying me to the Grand Hall, the welcoming feast, the school. I just wanted to drift into nothing and sleep for the next twenty or so years. Sleep…was such a wonderful thing… I could dream it was George's arm around me, not Ian's, and I sleepily mumbled his name before I drifted off.

**(This page break is wearing an invisibility cloak. Begin invisible page break search)**

"And you're sure it was pumpkin juice? She didn't drink anything else?"

"Positive Professor. She had pumpkin juice and treacle tart, but neither of them seemed suspicious in the slightest."

"Thank you Mr Summers. You can go now."

"I'd rather stay if that's alright. She'll need a familiar face when she wakes."  
I heard a few more mumbles of conversation, but most of it passed over my head. Suddenly I jerked up, remembering the fact that we had to sing the school song.

"The song! I missed it!"  
Two low chuckles sounded and my eyes slowly focused on two faces. As they swum into view I could make out the twins.

"Oh well done Cadence. Passed out and all she can think about is the school. Such a wonderful student, she is." Fred Weasley chuckled again and George smiled at him, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

"You think she'd spare a second to think about her best friends and how worried they were when Summers," I must have imagined the contempt in his voice, everyone loved Ian, "carried her out of the Grand Hall, looking like death had descended early."

"Oh Merlin. Ian. Is he ok?"

"See, no worry about us at all."  
I threw my pillows at them and looked around the room. _Damn, I'm in the Hospital Ward._ I saw a figure walking over slowly and squeaked, but relaxed as soon as the figure stepped in the light. Ian had stayed, and brought me over a glass of water.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"Well princess-," Fred started with a slightly teasing tone.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." George smiled at me, his tone a little more worried than his brothers and I smiled back. Trust George to let the emotions show long enough for me to feel better.

"Here, drink this Cad. It's a memory potion. If anything happened you repressed, or was repressed, this should help." He patted my head and then sat in the seat next to my bed. I could tell this wouldn't be pleasant.

* * *

**Well... That was fast.**

**I didn't know I could write so fast. But I wanted to.  
**

**Ian: Hey, I'm important in this story.  
**

**George: Bah, important my  
**

**Cady: GEORGE!  
**

**Fred: *snickers*  
**

**... my brain has issues... just saying O.O  
**

**Remember, review and critique,  
**

**Happily writing as much as possible,  
**

**WritingRoses xx  
**


	3. Potions From The Man In The Cloak

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING But the plot and Cady/Ian. Harry Potter under the sole ownership of JK Rolwing.**

**Please enjoy. I hope this one was more interesting. I had a hard time writing this, and I'm not sure about the POV changes so bear with me.**

* * *

"So?" Fred and George asked simultaneously, after waiting for a few minutes. They peered at me and Ian moved into my line of sight. I shrugged. I really had no idea.

"All I remember is eating dinner, then talking to Ian and then eating dessert. After that, I was really, really tired. Then I woke up here."  
George turned to Ian, looking murderous.

"If you planted this Summers," again, there was the contempt, but I was tired, I had to be imagining it, "then I will personally-"

"George! It wasn't Ian! Why would he stay if he was trying to get me to fall asleep? Why wouldn't he just take me away? You behave yourself!"  
He turned to look at me, his face a mix between shock and hurt and for a second my heart crumbled, but I heard Fred laughing and then I turned my glare on him. Much better.

"Hey, I was laughing at him. No one can tell Georgie off like you do." My glare softened and I sighed.

"So someone at the school wants me to fall asleep?"

"Cad," Ian began softly, "when brewed correctly, a sleeping draught can make you sleep for years… it could kill you."  
_No. No this wasn't right. It was an accident._

"No," I whispered softly, "no, this isn't right. It was an accident."

"Think about it Princess. How many times in the last two years have bad things happened to you? Quite a few times. It's never been this bad, granted, but I guess they've upped their game-"

"And as they have done so will we, Cady. We'll keep you safe. Now come along. Madam Pomfrey said you can go back to your common room after the potion was taken. I'm sure her and Professor Dumbledore know exactly what you said. Let's go." George moved to help me up, but Ian was already there.

"Sorry Weasley, but she's a Puffley. So am I. I'll take her, and you can visit in the morning."  
Both twins looked ready to argue but I shooed them off.

"No arguing tonight boys. I just want to get to my bed. Let's go Ian." I snuggled into his arms and occasionally drifted before finding myself on my feet in the Hufflepuff common room.

"I can't take you up there Cad. You reckon you can make it?"

"Don't say reckon. It sounds silly. Night." I walked up the stairs and collapsed face first onto my bed. If I had to go out there tomorrow and have everyone staring at me, I might end up fainting. I hadn't had an anxiety attack for a few weeks, but, with all those eyes staring at me, I didn't know whether I'd be able to get out or not. With all those eyes staring at me... sleep descended as I began to panic.

**(This page break was brought to you by the only sexy George)**

**George's P.O.V**

Her raven black and dyed red hair covered her unusually pale face. Her skin wasn't the usual soft alabaster, but a sickly parchment white, almost ethereal in its looks. I could feel a growl low in my throat. That was my best friend, lying limp in someone's arms. _Focus George, whose arms? Where is she going?_ I looked to the person carrying her and nearly growled. Summers. Ian Summers. I hated him, and I never understood why. _You don't have the time to dwell George. Up. Go and make sure she's alright. Grab Fred._

"Oi! I was eating there!" Fred struggled to release my hold from his robe sleeve, but I refused to let him go until I knew he wouldn't leave. I pulled out a certain special map and tapped it, releasing Fred to do so. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"George? What are you doing?"  
I shushed him and pointed to name of Cadence Neysa and Ian Summers in the Hospital Wing. Fred took the map and I followed blindly, trying to remain calm.

"Dumbledore is there. Quick."  
Relief washed over me as I sighed and turned the corner after him. She would be safe with the headmaster. But we needed to be quick. Fred's directions led us trhough a secret passage until we were just outside the hospital wing.

"If its all the same Mr Summers, I believe just your face may frighten her. The last thing she will remember, most likely will be collapsing against you, which would embarrass and frighten her. She may need other familiar faces."  
Taking this as our cue, we walked in slowly, towards the only used bed in the whole room. There lay Cadence. Looking like she was asleep. Till the light flickered over her face and I saw just how sick she looked.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, almost to myself.

"She was administered a small doze of an incorrectly made Sleeping Draught. She will not sleep for long but she looks sick, a sign of her body fighting the weak potion. She will be perfectly fine Mr Weasley. But I believe between the three of you, Miss Neysa shall be comfortable as she wakes." I barely heard a word Professor Dumbledore said, I was lost staring at my best friend like she was on her death bed. I moved closer and sat near her, patting her hand softly.

"Oh Cady. Why did they chose you for this to happen to?" I sighed and then vowed to myself I would find the answers, before anything serious happened.

**(This page break brought to you by the Death Eaters Union, where Pizza and breaks are important)**

The man in the cloak.

The man in the cloak walked to the kitchens. He walked with purpose and with pride, with arrogance and airs. However, once he reached the portrait of the fruit, his demeanour changed drastically. He walked as if he was afraid of every shadow, as if there were monsters everywhere. His head drooped, his shoulders sagged, but his posture remained upright. Upon entering the kitchens he was met by a rather small elf.

"How can Wrenfy help sir? Wrenfy aims to please sir. What is it you would like sir?"  
A hand passed over a bottle of liquid, small, but by no means unimportant.

"A y-y-young student has r-r-r-recently acquired medicinal assistance over the s-s-s-summer holidays. T-t-this drink will h-h-help her, if you could get it s-s-sent to her at the feast, in her p-p-pumpkin juice? That w-w-would be much h-h-helpful Wrenfy. Her name is Cadence Neysa. T-third year Hufflepuff."

Without a backwards glance, the figure left the kitchens and appeared to be mumbling to himself.

"It is done my Lord. The child you detest shall be incapacitated and we shall focus on Potter and the Stone, as you wished my Lord. By the end of the year, you shall rule again, with the boy and the slime removed from your life, and you shall become more powerful than ever before."  
The man in the cloak did not see the young boy with the pale hair run to the Hufflepuff common room, did not see him sneak a peak in the Hospital Wing, did not see him return to the dungeons with a look of concentration on his face. But the young boy with the pale hair would be ready.

"So my father wishes it, so it will be done."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'd like to get your reviews on this chapter, because I'm not all that sure about it. Thanks guys. **

**Brain: *silence***

**Me: Woah... I must be tired! Less than six hours three nights in a row! I am awesome!**

**Thanks always guys,**

**WritingRoses xx**


	4. Goblins Professors & Mysterious Feelings

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING But the plot and Cady/Ian. Harry Potter under the sole ownership of JK Rolwing.**

**I am so sorry I haven't uploaded to all those who wanted me to! I have been suuuuper dooooper busy as of late, with school and what not, and I really really didn't mean to not update. But I've only just finished the chapter. It was super hard and I got stuck after the cliffs line. Eep! But all goooood! So Enjooooy! XD**

* * *

After my fainting, and the people talking about me in whispers behind my back, I began to feel my anxiety levels rising. I knew I shouldn't, but the feeling of overwhelming panic was constantly growing, till I could not feel it in myself to go out and face the people. Each time my chest began to hurt and I couldn't breathe, or I began to hyperventilate, people stared more. I began to be anxious about people simply staring at me, but had to brush off the worried stares from my three, and only, friends. It took a whole month for the stares to stop. Suddenly one day the stares weren't at me, no one cared about me. Apparently Harry Potter did something amazing, which came as no surprise to everyone but me, and I became one of the crowd again. My stomach wasn't cramping, my chest didn't hurt, I didn't have headaches and I didn't feel nauseous anymore. The relief was so great, I didn't even care that Fred and George were still getting detentions, nor did I care that Ian and George weren't talking to each other. We had Care of Magical Creatures in the morning and nothing could bring my sprits down.

"Seriously Cady, it's kind of creepy. Seeing you this happy scares me."

"Love you tooooooo Georgie!"

"I hate to say it Cad, but Weasley is right," Ian said almost shocked, watching me warily.

"Well _there's_ a first."

"CADENCE! Keep your head. You'll bloody fall off a cliff or something."

"No cliffs here Freddy!"  
I laughed and skipped off to the edge of the forest, ready for my lesson with Professor Grubbly-Plank. We stopped at the forest edge and all pulled our books out, although I opted to sit on the soft ground, pulling the boys down with me.

"Isn't the grass just wonderful today boys? It's just so soft!" I giggled and laid back staring up at the sky. "And a blue sky! Today will be a wonderful day don't you think?"

"If she keeps this up she could give Professor Trelawney a run for her money. Cadence! Get your head together and for Merlin's sake calm down!"  
Fred all but yelled in my ear and I bolted upright, staring off into the forest.

"C-Cadence… are you-?"

"Shut up… I head something…"  
I must have looked like an idiot staring off into the forest but I was sure I hear something. And low and behold as I did, a goblin appeared in the shadows, with pointed teeth, and a head severed and bloody in one of his pudgy hands, one of six pudgy hands on long meaty arms, his long sword gripped firmly in another. The sneer upon the Goblin's face sent shivers up my spine and I knew he was staring at me. Before I could say anything he lifted the head up into my line of sight, and began to eat from the bleeding neck. All the blood drained from my face, and recognition flew into my body, with a soft gasp and a whimper, as I drew my hand to my mouth.

"Professor… no," I whispered softly, as I watched the Goblin devour the head of Professor Grubbly-Plank, before I jolted to my feet, albeit very unsteadily, and turned, unable to hear the voices of the other students, unable to see their faces. I began to walk away from the forest, but another sound dragged me back around to look. More Goblin's had arrived, carrying the body of the Professor, and they too dug into the "feast" before them. A single sob left my mouth before I bit down on my hand and turned to run again…straight into Professor Grubbly-Plank. I screamed loudly, and jerked myself out of her grip.

"LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
I sobbed and screamed at her before running up to the castle and into the nearest empty classroom I could, trying to keep my hysterics down. _What is happening to me? ... What is going on? … She was dead… she was being eaten by the Goblins. How could she have been teaching? … What is happening to me? _I had no answer as I curled up tight and rocked my body back and forth, slowly sinking into a panic attack, my worst one I had suffered so far, before falling unconscious.

**(Please hold on, we are experiencing technical difficulties. This page break is rainbow coloured and emitting a terrible high pitched error noise.)**

**George's P.O.V**

I always enjoyed days when Cady was in a good mood. She made everything so much brighter when she smiled. And today she even giggled. She never giggles. Of course she has every reason not to want to giggle, with the life she's had. So I treasured these days. But I still couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. I knew I had to keep a close eye on her. It was important, paramount that she remained safe and happy. She pulled us down onto the grass outside the forest while we waited for Professor Grubbly-Plank and lay on the grass, grinning like a happy fool.

"Isn't the grass just wonderful today boys? It's just so soft!"  
Her smile was infectious and I felt a small grin spreading on my face. George looked almost murderous at her, which shocked me slightly and Summers was watching her with a look of wonder on his face, stupid fool. I still wasn't sure why I hated him, but I could barely stand to be near him, and I was sure the feeling was mutual.  
"And a blue sky! Today will be a wonderful day don't you think?"

"If she keeps this up she could give Professor Trelawney a run for her money. Cadence! Get your head together and for Merlin's sake calm down!"  
Fred had moved down to practically yell in her ear, and she sat bolt upright, a look of surprise on her face. Fred instantly regrated yelling, it was obvious by the way he cringed and moved forward to apologize.

"C-Cadence… are you-?"

"Shut up… I head something…"  
Her face was paler and drawn, and a look of horror seeped into her storm-grey eyes. She was staring avidly at a spot on the forest, but there was nothing there. At first I thought she was having an episode of her panic attacks, but they had never been like this. Her breathing had slowed, instead of speeding up, and she was focused so intently I thought she had left her body. Her face suddenly became paler and recognition was evident in her eyes. Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped softly and whimpered, trying to mask it with her hand.

"Professor… no," she whispered softly and her eyes widened even further before she uncertainly jolted to her feet, and turned to head to the castle, away from the forest.

"Cady… Cady ...Cadence?" She was either ignoring me or just unable to hear, because all three of us were calling out her name. Suddenly she turned and sobbed, before biting down on her hand, her head shaking slightly from side to side, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She turned again, her body tensed to run, and ran straight into Professor Grubbly-Plank. I had never heard anything so painful as her scream, and the look on her face made me stand, and move to her, before stopping as she pulled herself out of the grip of the Professor.

"LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
She half yelled half sobbed at Grubbly-Plank before sprinting off to the castle. I didn't waste any time, running after her, yelling over my shoulder to my twin. "Stay! Don't leave! Keep an eye on things!" I didn't hang around to listen to his reply, but I didn't have the map. I had to rely simply on my ears and knowledge of what Cadence would do.

"Cady? ... Come on… where are you?"  
I walked around a bit through a few classrooms but stopped and paused outside one. I couldn't hear anything different, but something made me stop and listen. Not even five seconds after I stopped, there was a thud and silence. I burst into the room to see Cady unconscious on the floor. Time must have sped up because she was suddenly in my arms and we were half way to the hospital wing without me remembering actually doing anything except staring at her. Her hair was spread out under her, her eyes were shut and there were the lines of tears down her cheeks. In no time she was lying in the hospital wing, and I was sitting next to her, holding her hand and feeling like a worried parent. The amount of worry I was feeling was new to me. I had never felt this worried, even when Fred had been knocked off his broom by a bludger, last year. Thinking back I can remember how worried Cady was, she was walking up and down beside his bed till he woke up and then her relief was so great she was quiet the whole time. Until he fell asleep and then she cried softly. Looking down at our hands I realised I had let a few tears slip. Seeing her there, weak and hurt, defenceless and alone, was doing strange things to me, and I wasn't sure I was ready for it. But before I could ponder on the changes, Cadence woke up.

"G-George? … What happened? … Is Grubbly-Plank ok? … The goblins killed her Georgie… they took her body from her head and ate it… all of it and watched me the whole time."

"Oh Cadence… its ok. It's all ok. I'm here and nothing will hurt you ok? No Goblins, no anything will hurt you while I'm here. The Professor is ok, a little shaken that you yelled at her, but she's fine."

"No, she couldn't be. George she was dead, I saw it. And I can't see the future. She was… is dead."  
I slowly shook my head and watched the realisation dawn in her eyes, but I pulled her close before she could say anything.

"It doesn't matter Cady. It doesn't matter. You're ok and that's all that matters. We can stay here tonight if you like. It's ok."

"I'm so sorry George. I… please forget I said anything. I must just be stressed." Her voice sounded so small and broken, I had no option but to hold her tighter and do whatever she wanted me to.

"I will… But Cady. You know you can talk to me about anything. That's what I'm here for. Remember, George knows best."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'd love some reviews and shizzle cause, I'm a little worried about how this will turn out, with her insane and stuffs... and yes, I do believe Georgie is waking up.  
**

**George: Waking up? Already awake! Idiot!  
**

**Fred: Not what she meaaaaaant *sniggers*  
**

**Ian: *glowers at the twins*  
**

**Cadence: ... NOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE INSANE! !  
**

**Me: ... And that's a wrap folks O.o...  
**

**Thanks always guys,**

**WritingRoses xx**


End file.
